capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes
Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes is the third game in the Versus series. It was released in arcades in 1998, and on home consoles in 1999.thumb|300px|right|Arcade Intro and Demo Roster Secret Characters 'Capcom' * Roll - She is one of the few secret characters to have her own unique sprites (although they appear in Mega Man's victory poses). She is short enough to be able to duck from most attacks. However she tends to hover in the air due to her dress and runs slowly due to her short legs. Her attacks mimic that of Mega Man, but are weaker and come out slower because of added animation of equipping a Buster weapon. * Shadow Lady - A cyborg palette swap of Chun-Li, similar in style to Shadow from Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter but with a different variety of cyborg-based moves. Her speed also increases, similar to Shadow. * Lilith-Mode Morrigan: A form of Morrigan with Lilith's palette and moves. 'Marvel' * Orange Hulk * Red Venom * Gold War Machine Helpers 'Capcom' * Anita * Arthur * Devilotte * Lou * Michelle Heart * Saki * Shadow (secret character) * Ton Pooh * Unknown Soldier * Pure & Fur - Pure is a little girl resembling a witch, and Fur is a cat, her constant companion or familiar. Both characters originated in the Japan-only game Capcom World 2. 'Marvel' * Colossus * Cyclops * Iceman * Jubilee * Juggernaut * Magneto * Psylocke * Rogue * Sentinel (secret character) * Storm * Thor * U.S. Agent Final Boss Onslaught (Professor X's psyche manifested) can be selected once the player completes the game once with any team of characters in the Playstation version. Unlocked on Dreamcast version after unlocking all secret characters. Onslaught is located below Wolverine in the Playstation version. In the Dreamcast version the player must select "Onslaught Mode", which allows the player to only use Onslaught, and all fights take place in Onslaught's stage. Cameos *In one special attack involving either Mega Man or Roll, Beat appears, taking the form of a small plane. *The Mettall Potton, a big gumball machine that dispenses Mettaurs that was featured in Mega Man 6, appears in the background of one of the stages. *There is also a Mettaur-centered stage which features Mad Grinder and the evil Dr. Wily giving orders in the background. *Lord Raptor makes a cameo appearance playing music in one of the stages. Notes One "Secret File" image from the arcade flyer depicts an imaginary action figure box set featuring Venom and Captain Commando. Another imagines the game as a "fictitious" Rockman V. There did exist a Rockman World 5, known outside of Japan as Mega Man V. This game existed four years before the release of Marvel vs. Capcom. Capcom characters appear as robots in a super deformed style (barring Mega Man) and Marvel characters only slightly resemble their original versions. Box Art Image:MarCapJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MarCapCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MarCapEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:MarCapOST.png|''OST'' Image:MarCapGuidebook.png|ASCII Guidebook Advertisements Image:MarCapPoster.png|''Japan'' Ad Image:MarCapFlyer.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Image:MarCapSecretFile.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File 1 Image:MarCapSecretFile2.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File 2 External Link *Marvel vs. Capcom fansite Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Saturn Games